My Angel
by yaoifan124
Summary: "I love you." Was my final breath and I was glad I was able to hear you reply back before going into the abyss. Tear-jerker/happy ending/implied BonRin. Rated T for blood/cursing. OneShot. Enjoy!


**My Angel**

"RIN!" The irony taste of blood spilled from my mouth as pain was shooting through my chest. My hands gripped onto three sharp blades that had been smashed into my chest as I was able to throw Bon out of the way last second. Gravity pulled on me as I had been pinned to a tree and my flames died down. "_RIN_!" Another scream of my name was heard and I felt my vision failing me before I let more blood pool from my mouth.

"**A demon using himself as a shield? It fathoms me how human like our own prince became for such a lowlife." **A glare from me was towards the demon and he flinched back with a grunt. **"Such a strong will and yet you waste it all on **_**humans**_**. It sickens me!"** Spit left the human looking demon as he grabbed the end of the scythe embedded in my body. **"I will make sure to take your soul to Gehenna with me, young master."** Just thinking about the place made me want to hurl, but I just coughed up more blood as I let my blurry vision become black by my eyelids.

Gun shots went off before I heard the demon screech out and then the scythe disappeared from my chest causing me to slide down the tree. My body fell to my side as I coughed roughly and tried to breathe, but it seemed almost impossible to get a single breath in.

"Rin!" A hand moved my bangs back before another hand pressed to my chest; soon joined by the other. "Hang on! Don't you die on me! You can't die!" I let my eyes slit as I looked to see blurred blonde and brown before moving a hand to find his shirt.

"B-Bon…" I whispered out and I knew he was gazing to my face.

"Don't talk, Rin!" His hands were shaking… his _whole body_ was shaking as I could hear him choke up. "That son of a bi—!" He cut his words off before I felt a hand remove itself from me and he was moving. "I need a doctor over here pronto! We have an exorcist down! Hurry your asses up!" A thump on the ground was made as I felt him move me to my back and press down. "They're coming, Rin. They're coming." Something wet hit my extended arm and I felt my trembling lips pull into a smile as I thought of something.

"…Ryuji…" The shaking stopped momentarily before I heard the hiccup. "Thank you…"

"Stop talking like you are dying, dumbass! You're a demon! You heal fast! You're going to be fine!" I moved my hand weakly to find a cheek and felt the tears on it.

"We both know… I'm not going t-to… make it…"

"D-Don't—_stop_! I'm not going to let you go!" A hiccup left him as he pressed his face into my hand more. The pain was dulling in my body as I felt myself loosing function to completely see as the light began to dim. Breathing was too difficult to do and I did not have the will to try anymore. My hand lightly rubbed his cheek before I let my trembling smile widen lightly.

"I love you." The hand fell like dead weight to the ground and I felt his body stop its shaking. A small part of me was still conscious, but it was slipping fast.

"N-no… Rin! _Rin!_ _Don't die on me_!" Full on sobs were leaving him as I felt the darkness coming over my body. "_I love you too!_ _**Don't leave me**_!" He cried out and I was happy to hear that before slipping into the dark abyss.

* * *

"We have a pulse!" Coughs left me violently as I felt hands moved me to sit up. Bandages constricted my chest as I made stiff movements and I used a hand to lean on. Hands left me as I got breathing back into my lungs and soon opened my eyes with a blurry gaze. A few blinks fixed it as I looked to two doctors and a few nurses.

"Welcome back, Okumura Rin. A Guardian Angel must really care for you." My breathing became regular as I gazed at the people around me with confusion as I didn't recognize anyone.

"Niisan!" I looked to the direction I heard the voice and noticed my brother had come through the doors.

"I told you to hold him out there!" One of my hands reached out to grab the pale hand extended to me by my twin. My body moved to lean against him as I felt my frame shake. Yukio moved an arm around my neck to hold my head against his chest.

"I-it's okay, Niisan… You are okay." I let a hand move to my face as I concealed my tears and kept in my voice. "I knew you had too strong of a soul to let go." His body shifted lightly and I felt another set of arms grab a hold of me around my waist.

"You are not going anywhere." Bon's voice filled my ears before I let myself cry out with my free hand finding a shirt.


End file.
